


a drowning enigma (why don't the pieces align)

by ChirpBird



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Ahn Jaewon Needs a Hug, Angst I guess, Dongho is literally a genius, Gen, No beta we die like mne, jjolee supremacy, minsoo is mentioned, oh well, ree why did you write this, the ceo is once again the worst, this is kind of rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpBird/pseuds/ChirpBird
Summary: Dongho didn’t know what to make of Jaewon. He was an enigma, all at once a flustered mess next to Minyoung, and the same time, on the front cover of every gossip magazine he’d seen that day. Jaewon was a puzzle – a riddle to be solved.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	a drowning enigma (why don't the pieces align)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamliterallyahotpocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamliterallyahotpocket/gifts).



Dongho didn’t know what to make of Jaewon. He was an enigma, all at once a flustered mess next to Minyoung, and the same time, on the front cover of every gossip magazine he’d seen that day. Jaewon was a puzzle – a riddle to be solved. Full of contradictions, always guarded.

It was like there were two separate personalities. Wyld, the sensual playboy, always involved in the latest scandal, bright lipstick and a smirk permanently glued to his face. And Jaewon was the complete opposite, muted and hopeful, all dull eyes and rare smiles. And Dongho didn’t know which one was real, and which one was fake.

It wasn’t like he had much opportunity to find out, either. All their invitations to dinner were turned down, and Jaewon was late to practice so often, it wasn’t like they could easily talk. This too, Dongho couldn’t understand. Jaewon seemed so cold, so aloof all the time, it was like he didn’t care about any of them. And _that_ didn’t make any sense either. Jaewon was always there, making sure Dongho didn’t stay in the practice room too late, giving Minsoo a cup of water whenever he got too into one of his games. He was always there for the others, Dongho thought, but the others were never there for him.

And then, there was an explanation. Dongho remembered when Jaewon had come to him during the saesang incident. “ _The scandals were misunderstandings_ ,” he’d said. And Jaewon? He’d looked like he believed what he was saying. Never mind that he sent out apology letter after apology letter. Never mind that the company never denied any of the allegations.

There too, was explanation and mystery intertwined. He remembered requesting a dorm, and the CEO’s complete apathy for Jaewon’s safety. He remembered Jaewon practically clinging to him when Minyoung had pressed against him. And he remembered the dull resignation in Jaewon’s eyes after every one of his meetings with the CEO.

And there were so _many_ meetings. Before a scandal, after a scandal, a few sprinkled in between. And it wasn’t like Jaewon’s scandals were few and far between.

Dongho glanced up from his phone as Jaewon walked into the dorm looking like someone had taken a vacuum and sucked the life out of his eyes. ( _Dongho tried to ignore the voice that reminded him that eyes were the windows to the soul._ ) Dongho smiled, trying to hide his concern. “Rough day, Jaewon-ah?”

Jaewon’s face did a complete 180, corners of his lips perking up. His smile didn’t reach his eyes. “No, hyung. I’m just a little tired. I uh just had a meeting with the CEO.”

Dongho’s lips pressed together, and his eyebrows crinkled. “Okay, Jaewon. Make sure you eat something.” Jaewon’s eyes were still dull as he nodded enthusiastically.

Something was very, very wrong. And the rabbit hole that Dongho had led himself down into was looking very dark indeed. Jaewon was all sunny smiles and cracking masks when Dongho had asked. “Ah, don’t worry, hyung. I’m fine!”

Except he wasn’t, was he? Dongho saw the empty bottles of foundation, knew Jaewon’s face was more concealer than skin at this point. Dongho heard the quiet sobs late at night, when Jaewon stumbled into the dorms, lipstick smeared, and waterproof mascara refusing to run.

But all Dongho had were suspicions. Occurrences woven together on a string of inconsistencies and mystery. All he could do was slip Jaewon an extra cup of coffee the mornings after he came home late. Try and keep Jaewon and the CEO far, far apart. Change the conversation when Jaewon started looking shaky. Give Jaewon the chance to talk when it looked like he might fall apart.

An interviewer had once asked them if they were on a boat, and all four of their bodies were too heavy for the boat, which member they would throw off. Minsoo, of course, had laughed and answered Dongho, but Jaewon’s answer was shocking. Jaewon had answered that he’d throw himself overboard. There was not a trace of a smile on his face.

Dongho wondered how long Jaewon had been drowning in order to keep Mayhem afloat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This was kind of rushed, and probably out of character, so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
